


Cover Edit Scream It From The Top of Your Lungs

by HamadaZombie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Cover Art, Edit, M/M, Music AU, Panic! at the Disco - Freeform, fall out boy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 02:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6498031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamadaZombie/pseuds/HamadaZombie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This edit is inspired on one of my favorite fics "Scream It From The Top of Your Lungs" by the amazing TamzStripped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover Edit Scream It From The Top of Your Lungs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TamzStripped](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamzStripped/gifts).



> I can read this fic over and over, and never get tired, the story makes my day better, so I really hope you like it.

Go and read [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1354204) amazing work, full of music, love and feels.

 

 

                                                              


End file.
